Bumblebee and the Chevrolet Sqaud
Bumblebee and the Chevy Squad is the sequel series to Transformers: Autobots Unlimited. It will begin airing on the Hub July 4 2013. In the series, when Galvatron is defeated, Optimus Prime gives Bumblebee his own squad of former Autobots Unlimited members when they separated at the end of the previous series. Main Autobot Cast Autobot Espionage Agent Bumblebee - 1976 Chevrolet Camaro → 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept → Modified 2010 Chevrolet Camaro concept Autobot Sword weilder Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Autobot Warrior Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Autobot Reconnaissance Officer Jolt - Chevrolet Volt **Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept **Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept **Lightningbolt and Firework - Chevrolet Siverados ***Sunstreaker - Chevrolet HHR ***Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept ****Drift - Chevrolet Cruze ****Prowl - Chevrolet Cobalt S ****Brainstorm - Chevrolet Aveo ****Bluestreak - Chevrolet Equinox ****Roadbuster - Chevrolet Impala ****Huffer - Chevrolet Avalanche ****Mirage - Chevrolet Matiz Supporting Cast *Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck *Autobot Air Guardian Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' *Autobot Special Ops. Agent Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP *Autobot Security Officer Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck *Autobot Medic Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV **Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee - pink Ducati superbike **Female Autobot Warrior Chromia - blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike **Female Autobot Leader Elita-1 - purple MV Agusta F4 motorbike ***Scattershot (leader) - Black Lion ***Nosecone - Green Lion ***Lightspeed - Red Lion ***Afterburner - Yellow Lion ***Strafe - Blue Lion Decepticons Galvatron - Armored Mack Titan Tank Truck(Leader) *Starscream - F-22 Raptor *Skywarp - F-22 Raptor *Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor *Barricade - Police Saleen S281 **Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone *Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle *Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk *Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV *Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite **Ravage - One-eyed mechanical Jaguar **Laserbeak - Eagle / VTOL Osprey *Shockwave - Self Propelled Cannon *Dreads **Crankcase - Chevrolet Suburban **Crowbar - BNW Security Vehicle **Hatchet - Fighter Jet *Sideways - Audi R8 * *Season 2 New Characters *Dragozaurs **Diamond Ryugu - Ankylosaurus **Gigano Dragon - Chinese Dragon **Drago Wing - Prehistoric Bat **Dark Dragon - Western Dragon **Drago Clones ***Drago Tyran - Tyrannosaurus ***Drago Brachio - Brachiosaurus ***Drago Stegus - Stegosaurus ***Drago Tigra - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger ***Drago Dactylus - Pteranodon ***Drago Ceratops - Triceratops ***Drago Elephas - Woolly Mammoth *** '' ''Episodes Season 1 #''A Group of Chevys: Optimus is left with a group of Chevy Autobots.'' #''Formation: Bumblebee is assigned to a team of Autobots.'' #''A Dread-ed Case: The Chevy Squad deals with a attack by the Dreads.'' #''It's Ironing Time!: The Sqaud gets Ironhide as a honarary member when Soundwave attacks.'' #''The Beast(s): One by One, the Sqaud is kidnapped by a dangerous trio of Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak.'' #''The Leobot Theroy: Galvatron returns, and it's up to both the Sqaud and the Leobots to stop him.'' #''By My Sword!: Sideswipe sees the return of his nemesis, Sideways.'' #''BrainWipe: Mindwipe uses his powers to enslave the Sqaud, and it's up to the Twins and Bumblebee to stop him.'' #''I Spy Seekers: The Seekers perform numurous attacks on the base, the 'Bots blame it on the Sqaud.'' #''Mastermind: The Season Finale. Shockwave, the Seekers, Mindwipe, and the Dreads have a final battle against the Sqaud.'' Season 2 COMING SOON The show is produced by Hasbro Studios and AKOM Entertainment, and animated by Frederitor and Studio 4C. Category:Transformers series Category:Hub Shows Category:TV Series Category:Transformers: Autobots Unlimited Timeline Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Zeptolab Category:Sodec Quebec Category:Corus Entertainment